Rotating cup fuel injectors have been used in industrial oil burner applications for a large number of years and have been found to give very good fuel atomization at low rates.
However, such rotating cup fuel injectors have not been utilized in gas turbines because of two major problems, namely:
LARGE VARIATIONS IN SPRAY ANGLE MAKES IGNITION DIFFICULT AND REQUIRES LARGE DIAMETER COMBUSTORS; AND
FLAME STABILITY IS NOT GOOD BECAUSE OF THE HIGH AIR VELOCITIES.